The Case File
by Susie G
Summary: Hotch is blinded by anger when he recieves a call from a police department to help with a rape case, realizing that Emily is the one who showed interest in the case and that she is working on it individually. Will Hotch settle down enough to see what this case means to Emily?
1. Chapter 1

_lovelyja is writing a story with bobby taylor called uncovered nightmares! Take a a look at it, read and review they would be greatly appreciated!_

_Here's a one shot for ya_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**The Case File**

Hotch was furious as he walked to his closed office door, where he flung it open and said, "Prentiss." With a demanding tone that requested her presence in his office.

Emily felt her face flush as he she heard her name resonate through the bull pen. _Good heavens what have I done now._ She thought. Without showing much of a reaction she stood up from her chair and walked with her head held high to his office. She took a few deep breaths to control her emotions as she ascended the stairs. Her eyes met with Hotch and it didn't take a profiler to see he was mad. She kept her face stern, but confident as she walked past him, knowing that whatever she did to upset him, could be justified.

Hotch let her completely enter his office before he slammed the door shut. "Have a seat." He said as an order when he walked past her to his own seat.

"Thank you but I prefer to stand." She said calmly.

"Prentiss, sit down."

"Fine, whatever you say." Emily took a seat, sitting on the edge of her chair.

Hotch flops a folder on his desk. "I didn't authorize you to work on this case." He said aggravated and annoyed.

Emily knew exactly the case he was talking about, very defensively, but still holding in her emotions she said, "You didn't have to. I took it upon myself to work it."

"Anything you do or any case you work on goes through me do you understand?" He saw the shift in her facial expressional and not giving her a chance to respond he continued with, "This is a case involving one person, one rape victim who lived. Did the police even contact you?"

Emily swallowed back her harsh tone and fought to keep her words, as respectfully polite as she could, "No but since you need to know everything, I contacted them, got the files and asked if it was okay if I took a look at it." She paused and then said, "How did you find out about it anyway?"

"I got a call from the police department asking for assistance to catch the man doing this. The fact is this is a case that we can't even give attention too. JJ's desk is stacked full of murder cases upon more murder cases, and this one is insignificant compared to those. So as your supervisor I'm telling you that you are not to work on any case unless I authorize you to do so."

That last sentence was it; Emily couldn't hold it in anymore. She quickly stood up, raised her voice and said, "You may be my supervisor but if there is a case I want to work on that doesn't interfere with cases we are involved with I will work on them, sir."

Hotch stood up meeting her piercing eyes and said, "Not when it involves me getting calls from the police department asking me to come help with the case. You've obviously led them in the wrong direction leading them to believe we are willing to come at the drop of a hat and help." Hotch lowered his voice after that statement and tried to show some understanding as he said, "I realize the case is personal to those involved at the station but we don't have the time to help with this case."

"I'm sorry you go the call but you can't keep me from working on this case."

Hotch regained his composure, stood up straight and looked her straight into the eyes, "You are not to work on any cases in this building unless they are approved by me first, and any cases you do look at outside of work I don't want to be receiving calls from police stations asking me to come help find someone who raped somebody and left her alive." Hotch immediately realized what he said was harsh, but there was no taking it back.

The longer Emily stood there arguing, the more her emotions were turning to hurt instead of anger. Hotch wasn't the one hurting her but it was the case. Her eyes even became glossy just mentioning the case. She seemed to be emotionally attached and if Hotch hadn't of been blinded by his anger he could have easily seen this. _I wish he would just shut up about it, what is the big deal?_ "You know maybe if you actually looked in the file there is more to it than that."

_Doesn't she ever stop,_ he thought. "I've got three cases on my desk, right now, that involve more than twenty people being murdered. These are the kind of cases we need to choose from."

"Sometimes you can be the best profiler, but sometimes you suck at it. I know you get hit hard from above when you receive unnecessary phone calls and I'm sorry for that." Emily couldn't stand there anymore. It was bringing up too much emotion, he would never understand. Part of her wanted him to see the hurt in her eyes and realize how important this case was, but another part of her was glad he didn't. If he did see the hurt in her eyes, it would expose her vulnerability and she couldn't afford that, so she turned to leave.

When she opens the door he says, "All cases are to go through me and that's final. The next call I receive about a case like this…"

"You know maybe if you would actually look at it you'd see there is more to it! And if there are cases I want to look at in my spare time I'll do it!" She walks out and slams the office door shut.

As the rest of the team watched her descend the stairs and watch her walk out the bullpen Reid said, "I wonder what that was about?"

"I don't know but I'd say she just put Hotch in a bad mood." Morgan said.

"You mean more than he is most of the time." JJ said.

Hotch watched her walk out of the bull pen, then he sat down at his desk. He looked at the case file laying there pondering on opening it up and giving Emily the benefit of the doubt. _Why was this case so important to her? If she thinks it's so important then maybe I should give it a glance._ Silently he sat there, that case staring him down, calling his name. _Why did I have to make such a big deal about it anyways, if she has good cause maybe I shouldn't of questioned it._ Hotch rubbed his fingers through his hair and was just about to open it up when JJ walked in.

She walked straight to his desk and laid down the file, "They found another dead body this morning on the Jack the Ripper case."

Hotch picked up the file and flipped through it, "Get everyone ready for the briefing."

"Yes sir." Then JJ left.

Hotch stood up with the Jack the Ripper case file and stared at the other laying on his desk that seemed to be calling his name. Taking one last look before he left his office, he shoved it in a desk drawer and focused on the case at hand.

The current case they were working on revealed a lot of tension between Emily and Hotch, who avoided one another for most of the trip. The case was exhausting but as always everyone was glad to finally get back home after catching a copy cat.

It wasn't long after they had been back when Hotch found himself standing at Emily's apartment door. He brought his hand up to knock and stopped himself. Admitting to her he was wrong in how he treated the situation was hard for him to do. He stood there a minute and finally took a deep breath before knocking.

He waited all of one second and thought _maybe she's not here. _He turned around and walked towards the stairwell to leave, when he heard the door opening behind him, "Hotch?" Emily said.

Hotch stopped, and turned around. Her beautiful hair fell around her face, with those gorgeous brown eyes staring at him and then there was a glock lowered at her side, brushing the cotton material of her shorts. Hotch raised his eyebrows when his eyes looked at the gun then back at her.

Emily noticed and said, "Uh…hyper-vigiliance." She said raising her glock. "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"I would like to talk if we could."

Emily dreaded this, but she invited him in anyways. Locking the door shut behind them, she stowed away her glock and invited him to sit. She didn't mention it, but noticed the case file he was carrying. She hoped they wouldn't get into another argument.

Hotch noticed on her coffee table was an array of case notes, pictures, along with all the victims accounts of what happened and the police reports. He sat down across from her in a love seat and shook the folder slightly in his hand as he said, "So why is this case so important to you?" He genuinely wanted to know and maybe now that he had calmed down, he wouldn't be blinded by his anger and see through that tough shell of hers.

Emily rolled her eyes, not feeling that she needed to explain herself, and besides she was forcing herself to hold back an immense amount of emotion.

Hotch noticed the annoyance in her actions and said, "I'm not trying to convince you to not work on it; I just want to understand why. We have so many cases that come through the BAU and I want to know why this one?"

"I'm just trying to help them out. The most recent victim wasn't the only one who was raped. There was at least seven more before her and I'm sure some that never said anything. He always rapes them at rest areas and considering the timeline he could slowly be devolving since the last three victims. He hasn't killed them, no, but each victim has had more injuries and the last one had stab wounds. The thing is they weren't lethal but I think inflicted just to cause pain and it was messy."

Hotch sat back in the chair, "I do think you're on to something." Hotch hesitated for the next part but let out a big breath and looked at the ground, as if he was collecting himself, then he looked at Emily, "And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Emily half smiled at this new, humble side of Hotch she has yet to see, then she responded with, "Me too."

Hotch looked into her eyes and was convinced there was something important about the case, and he also noted it's importance by the sound of her voice when she described it to him. There was more to this than meets the eye.

Seeing in her in rare and raw form, sitting in her living room, he began to look at her differently. Being in her home, seeing her dressed in something other than work clothes, and seeing the passion and emotion in her voice and behavior struck something in him. She suddenly had become a little more important, and attractive. Hotch stood up on that note and said, "You're welcome to work on this case as much as you want."

Emily suddenly began to feel something, it made her heart skip a beat, and her stomach fill with butterflies. Her face flushed, embarrassed by this feeling she was starting to have for her supervisor. The attraction seemed to stem from the concern he shared and showed for her. She stood up and said, "I appreciate that very much, and thank you for coming by."

"You're welcome. I'll take a look at it and if there is anything I can do to help I will." The room was quiet for a moment as they looked at one another, each feeling something they never had before. It was a connection that made them want to gravitate towards each other, but they didn't. Hotch finally said, "Well I guess I better go."

"I'll walk you out." Emily walked in front of him, and stopped at the door where they said good night.

Hotch's last words were, "Don't shoot anybody."

All Emily could do was just smile as her door closed.

The next day they were at work in the round table room and Hotch had briefed JJ on the new case and had her present it to the team. Emily was surprised when she found out that it was the case she had been looking into. "Wheels up in thirty, and Prentiss I need to speak to you in my office."

"Yes sir." She said, following behind Hotch. She closed the door behind her as she entered.

Hotch wasted no time in telling her what he had to say, "I got a call last night when I got home. It was the police department in Florida. They found a body this time, like you thought and I think you were right about him devolving. But there is something that you said last night that was incorrect about the information on the case. You said there were at least seven victims that went to the police, plus maybe some others that hadn't said anything. In the case file it only mentions six."

Emily's eyes immediately lost contact and scanned the floor, "I made a mistake." she said slowly.

Hotch wasn't convinced, "You don't make mistakes like that. Especially for a case you have been looking over for a while." She felt herself beginning to break and she wasn't about to let loose in front of her supervisor so she turned to walk out the door. With her back to Hotch and her hand reaching for the door handle he said, "Something happened to you. I didn't see it the other day, but I saw it last night and I see it now. This case is personal and the only conclusion I could come to is that you were one of his first victims."

A loose tear streamed down her face as his words stuck her like a knife, she turned her head to look at him and said, "Now you're profiling."

* * *

_Well I'd love to know what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all and most important I want to thank everyone for their follows and support in this story! I debated greatly on continuing the story because I wasn't sure where to go with it but you all have inspired me to dig deep down and with the help of some ideas from some of you wonderful readers out there I kind of have an idea of how I want to take it! Thank you all so much!_

_Here is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Emily quickly turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She discretely wiped away the tear and thought, _I hope he didn't see that. Pull it together Emily, this isn't like you. _Much time had passed since she was raped, and not until recently had she even thought about it. _It was just sex, _she told herself all these years. She never told anyone, _why should I make a big deal out of nothing? Get over it; it happened a long time ago, you should have never even looked at the case. _The more she thought about it and how she reacted in front of Hotch, she started to become angry. Mad at herself for even acting like it affected her. Now she was positive Hotch would keep a close eye on her, thinking that she can't do her job, because she was raped and the case is so personal. _This is just like any other case, no one has to know. _She told herself, straightening back up, pushing down all those emotions that fought to come out.

While the team was busy with gathering their go bags and heading towards the plane, Emily easily slipped off to the bathroom. She needed a moment to gather herself.

Hotch didn't want her to leave, but yet he didn't stop her. When the door closed behind her he questioned whether he really saw a tear stream down her face, when he took a step towards his office window he saw her wipe it away confirming his suspicion. _I didn't even know she cried, _was his next thought. _Well of course she cries, she has every right to cry, she's been hurt. _Hotch moved towards his door wanting to go after her, to talk to her, but every time he took that step he stopped.

She was inching ever closer to the glass doors of the bull pen, and in this walk he watched how her body language seem to change, like nothing had even happened, her head raised back up and she seemed okay. Just as Hotch was beginning to feel better about the situation a cloud of doubt crept into his mind. _Maybe we shouldn't have done the case, maybe I should give her the option to stay here, but we did get called in, and she seemed like she wanted to help. _The more he thought the worse it started to bother him, thinking she would have to tell the team, and considering how personal it was this wasn't going to be easy. With one more look out his window he saw her walk through the glass doors and he decided he needed to talk to her before they leave.

Casually he opened his door, walked down the stairs, and out of the bull pen. When he was on the other side of the doors, he saw a glimpse of her going to the left and he followed. As he quickened his pace he got closer to her and saw her opening a door. She disappeared behind it and without letting it completely shut he pulled it back open following her inside.

Emily was glad to have a moment to herself as she entered the restroom, but before she could let her mind relax and take in what had taken place with the case, and the fact they were actually going to help catch the man doing this, she heard the air in the door swing open behind her. She turned around to see who it was and needless to say she was speechless. Her eyebrows lifted and she tilted her head slightly in bewilderment, almost laughing but at the same time curious as to why her supervisor would follow her into the bathroom. _I wonder if he knows he's in the women's restroom? Why did he follow me anyways? Was he coming to check up on me, making sure I was able to do my job? _That thought just made her mad, _he thinks I'm weak and I can't handle this. _

Hotch stopped in his tracks as soon as he opened the door, he didn't take the split second of turning around and walking out. Instead he stood there catching the look of curiosity from Emily's face. He didn't say anything at first as they stood looking at each other. He contemplated on turning around and walking out, living with the embarrassment, which he might have to do anyways, or staying and actually being able to talk in private without being profiled from his office window.

He realized he had been standing there too long in silence when he saw Emily's expression change almost telling him to go on and say it.

Emily watched his face from the moment she turned around. He seemed mad, as always, with his very stoic expression glaring at her. After the silence had lasted long enough she made a face as if she was waiting for him to say something and when she did she saw his expression change. A slight hint of guilt raced across his eyes, accompanied by a compassionate look. This change made her almost nervous and embarrassed even. She saw something different in him she never saw before and in her sparked a hint of attraction.

He looked into the curious, beautiful eyes of hers and said, "Are you okay?"

Emily was dumbfounded by his question, _did he really ask me that? He's not yelling at me or telling me that I can't do my job, is he really serious? _

She was silent and didn't respond rapidly enough to his question so he said, "Emily? Are you okay?"

_He actually said my name. _Her name rolling off the end of his tongue sounded sweet as honey and just as she did before butterflies stirred in the pit of her stomach. "I'm fine, really." She said with her confident smile, brushing off any emotions that had started to come up. _This is it you've got him in the bag, he believes you._

Hotch felt that she was being sincere, but he knew that she was good at compartmentalizing and could hide things well. He raised his head and seemed to look down at her trying to see if she was really telling the truth. "If you would like to sit this one out, I understand." He said.

_Does he really care, or is he afraid I'll mess something up? Is he giving me a way out so nobody has to know? _She could work the case, she wasn't going to give in. "Really Hotch, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He said, wanting to make 100% positive she was.

"Yes I'm fine. It happened a long time ago, I'm over it." She said trying to be convincing as possible, brushing it off like it never happened. And yet in the moment, the longer they stood there the more her emotions about the case were being pushed back down, and the funnier the situation became. She was trying to hold in a laugh, just thinking about what the team would say about him being in the women's restroom.

Hotch really didn't think anything was funny and he said, "What is so funny?"

"You do know you're in the women's restroom right?"

He looked around and like a magnet his eyes went straight back to the beautiful woman standing in front of him. The smile on her face and the mischievous grin she had, gave away that there was no way she could hide this from the team. As he stood there looking at her, she was becoming more attractive by the second and briefly he lost control, looking at the shape of her body, eyeing her ample breasts before bringing them back up to meet her gaze and when he did, his face flushed and he immediately scrutinized himself for looking at her that way, almost as if he violated her.

_He totally just checked me out. _The thought almost made her laugh, to see him not being Hotch, but at the same time those little butterflies started stirring again and the sincerety in his concern for her was something that struck her odd. Yes, Hotch cared for her and the rest of the team, but the look on his face and the tone in his voice somehow made it seem different this time, more personal. _No, Emily, don't be attracted to your boss, bad idea. Besides maybe you just thought he seemed different when really, he would have done this with any member of the team. Besides how could he like you now, knowing what happened. _Even with that thought she still held her contagious smile.

Hotch couldn't help but smile as something seemed to ignite a spark in him, he turned to leave and with one last look before walking out he said, "Not a word."

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it." She said sarcastically.

Hotch knew she was lying, but it really didn't matter. When he opened the door he ran right into JJ. His face went back to the same ole stoic expression he carries with him on a daily basis, and as if nothing happened he said, "Excuse me."

JJ didn't say anything but gave him the weirdest glance as he took a few steps to the men's bathroom, although he never saw it, considering his back was to her. When she walked in the restroom JJ saw Emily and said, "Uh…what was Hotch doing in here."

"Beats me. My guess is that it was urgent and when he saw me in here he quickly realized the men's bathroom was one door up."

Hotch went to the men's restroom where he let the smile creep back across his face. _God, she is so beautiful, funny, strong, confident and stupid. She can't run away forever. _The odd thought of holding her in his arms crossed his mind, but he quickly shook off any ideas that might lead to other inappropriate thoughts. Realizing the care he had for her was beginning to grow in a different way, his thoughts shifted to the conversation they had in his office. As much as she played it off there was no denying she was hurt. He made a promise to himself, in which he wouldn't let, her vulnerability and emotions be picked at and tore apart through this case. It was bad enough he was dragging her through the case, causing her to relive all the memories of what happened, he wasn't going to expose her too.

After collecting himself and taking care of business he checked his watch and walked out of the restroom where he ran into Morgan. "Hey, haven't you heard the men's restroom is one door down."

Hotch gave him a glare and Morgan laughed it off.

Looking up the hall Hotch saw the blonde and brunette looking back at him laughing. _Well I guess going into the women's restroom is something I'm going to have to live with. _He told him self.

Hotch had made a promise, one he intended to keep, but little did he know what events would unfold. Would he be able to keep that promise or will he break it and Emily be forever tore apart at the hands of someone who cared more about catching a killer than he did about Emily's feelings? This thought briefly crossed his mind and he started to question if that was a promise he was really going to be able to keep.

* * *

_Short little chapter, but I thought I'd get a move on with this story. I hope if I continue I don't disappoint anyone!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I appreciate all your reviews, commets, likes and Ideas you readers make this awesome! Thank you so much and not to mention you have challenged me! This story is written a little different than some of my other stories. There's not a whole lot of dialogue but a lot of description and I hope you are still enjoying!_

_Happy Reading and thanks again for all your support!_

_Oh and I have an idea now of where this is going to go so when it gets there I hope no one gets made but it will be quite a scene!_

* * *

The flight to Florida was productive, but left them with lots of unanswered questions. It was profiled that he started off as a reassurance seeking rapist and without more victims it was hard to say with certainty, but they believed he had evolved into an erotic aggression rapist. This profile was developed mainly because of Emily's input and suggestions.

For her she had no problems offering ideas, but this time it was different. Each time she opened her mouth she had to think about what she said, so as not to make it personal or about her, and for her it was a struggle. Not to mention the eyes that constantly watched her, picking apart her every response. To Emily these eyes were an annoyance, a constant reminder, saying she couldn't do her job, but when the plane landed she felt she had won, giving him a glance of, _told you so. _Luckily no one on the plane noticed this interaction, so there would be no un-necessary interrogation.

When Hotch received the glance of victory from Emily he dropped his head. He didn't intend for his actions to be taken that way, and he hated himself for it. In his heart he thought he was pushing Emily through every word, helping her through what he saw as an obvious struggle, but in reality she saw it as criticism.

As everyone excited the plane he questioned his motives, and began to punish himself for putting that much more pressure on her than she already had. All he wanted to do was help her, and let her know that if she needed someone he was there for her, and so far he had failed. Everything he tried had an adverse effect and he was at a loss, unsure of what to do, but one thing he knew for sure is that he cared about her and if she fell he would be there to pick her up.

Emily was half angry as they left the plane. _Why does he criticize me so much? If he was so worried about how this affected my ability to do my job he should have left me at home. _Emily looked back at the plane, almost as if giving Hotch another glance; little did she know he caught her glance. _He won't doubt me after this case. _She re-assured herself.

* * *

When they arrived at the station Hotch was able to get Emily alone outside, while everyone else proceeded into the station. "Prentiss." Hotch said firmly getting her away from the rest of the team. He disliked speaking to her so sharply, but he didn't want to seem any other way than normal to the rest of the team.

_Good heavens, can't he give me a break? _Emily walked up to him, and seemed aggravated.

With all the sincerity he could muster, without straying from his usual persona to seem so obviously taken with her he said, "How are you doing?"

"I'd be doing a lot better if you weren't analyzing everything I say." She said bluntly.

Her words hurt him. Hotch let out a breath and breaking from his normal stoic behavior he let a few emotions show on his face, and the look on his face was a look of heartbreak. "I'm not analyzing you. I just wanted to make sure you are getting through this okay. It can't be easy. I was going to ask you what might be easiest for you to do but since you are fine, I'll place you where I see fit." Hotch started to walk away.

"Hotch." Emily called after him, feeling badly for how she spoke to him. _He really did care, why do I have to be such a fool? _When she saw him turn around there were no words, she wanted to apologize but she couldn't and she let him walk away.

Inside, JJ was setting up the room and board with photos of the victims, while everyone else started going through the boxes of evidence. Emily filed into the room shortly behind Hotch. Every time she met her eyes with his, they tried to emanate the word sorry, but it just didn't mean the same as saying it.

When it came time for Hotch to split the team up into groups he contemplated hard on where to send Emily, with victim interviews, the latest crime scene or the coroners. Thinking logically he put her with JJ and victim interviews, knowing that most rape victims would only want to talk to females.

JJ had got in contact with four of the victims. The first victim JJ and Emily met with was a woman about Emily's age with completely different features, blonde hair and blue eyes. Emily swallowed hard as she sat down next to JJ, praying she could compartmentalize any emotions if it would come down to that. Holding a straight face, showing a slight bit of empathy she waited as JJ started the interview.

"Anne, I know it's been a long time, but if you can tell us what you can remember, anything will help." JJ said.

"What I can remember? I can remember everything. It was my birthday, August 3rd and we were headed to Miami Beach, I had just turned 18. We were on I-95 and I remember passing the sign for Coco Beach and it wasn't long after that it started getting dark and we had to make a pit stop. We each waited in the truck while the other went in alone."

"Why didn't you go in together?" JJ asked.

Anne let out a small laugh, "It's funny my dad was like _don't leave the truck alone, somebody might cipher your gas or steal your luggage. _So that's why we took turns. I was second to go and when I went the only other car at the rest area had just pulled out so I was all alone. When I was in the bathroom I heard someone come in and I thought it was my friend but no one answered when I called out to her. I didn't think anything about it and when I stepped out of the stall, no one was there. I washed my hands and when I walked out of the restroom I felt like someone was following me and before I could turn around I saw the glimmer of a knife and felt the cold blade press against my neck. When he turned me around he had a pair of panty hose pulled over his face."

That image popped into Emily's head. She shifted in her seat as if trying to hold in her emotions. As Anne spoke, it sounded all too familiar and in truth Emily didn't want to sit there and listen to it, but she had no choice.

Anne continued, "So as you can guess he raped me there, in the dark of the hallway between the men and women's restrooms. Something I can remember as plain as day is while he was raping me he kept saying, _Tell me you like it, Tell me you like it, _he wanted me to respond and he forced me to say it."

Emily couldn't talk, she knew if she did that her voice would be shaky. Her eyes started to hurt from holding back tears and she excused herself. As she was leaving the interview room she ran into another woman who saw JJ's press conference. So Emily found another room and started interviewing her.

Emily never did get a break. The interviews started off kind of short and as the day continued on they became longer and more grueling to endure. By the end of the day Emily had about all she could handle, but just as she was about to have a moment to herself the rest of the team walked in and they all met in the conference room.

Hotch asked, "JJ did you and Emily have any luck with the victims?"

JJ nodded her head and said, "The four victims I got a hold of and the three walk-ins we had that saw the press conference were all raped by the same man. He wore a pair of panty hose on his head and came up from behind them in dark places of rest areas. His weapon of choice was a knife and with both his current and earlier victims he would say, _tell me you like it. _There was one woman who fought back and when she did he got up and ran away, because he had lost control."

Emily felt Hotch's eyes boring into her and while JJ was talking she started to feel shame and embarrassed, knowing that as JJ spoke Hotch was finding out what happened to her, but to show she was okay she said, "From all the victim's accounts I think we are right in saying he evolved into an erotic aggression rapist. Over the years he has kept some of the same MO but now enjoys the pain and terror he inflicts on his victims while still trying to get them to say they like it."

"Where are we on the DNA?" Hotch said, still glancing often in Emily's direction.

"There is none, simple as that." Reid stated.

"If we give this guy a name, and make him famous, then bring him down, it's possible this guy's ego could get the better of him and he might contact the police." Rossi stated correctly.

"I'm with Rossi on this one. That may be our only chance at catching this guy." Morgan said.

"The Nylon Rapist." Emily said, randomly and slightly out of context with the rest of the conversation. It was a name she had came up with a long time ago.

"What?" Morgan said looking at her.

"The Nylon Rapist. I say that's what we name him."

Hotch gave a nod and said, "JJ get this to the press and before we head to the hotel we will give another press conference."

"Yes sir." She said and clicked out of the room.

Emily looked out the window into the darkness and for a moment she was the only one in the room until Morgan got her attention, "Emily? Emily?"

"What?" She said almost annoyed that he was calling her name. Then by his facial reaction she realized how harsh her voice sounded, "I'm sorry. What did you need?" She said trying to make up for it.

"Are you okay? You just seem a little off today?"

"I'm fine." She said, looking around the room at Reid, Hotch and Rossi who were staring her down as if they were waiting for an answer too. Feeling a little too exposed she walked out of the room and on her way out she said, "Hotch I need to speak to you privately."

Hotch followed her into one of the interview rooms. When the door was closed and without hesitating she said, "I can't stay here any longer, I need some time to myself and would like to go to the hotel."

Hotch could see the tears forming at the bottom of her eyelids. "Of course and Emily if you need someone to talk to…I'm here. Don't feel like you have to go through this alone." He said, hoping he wouldn't get some hateful response.

She nodded her head, keeping her arms folded across her chest, "Thank you." She said and walked out.

Hotch wanted to run after her, he wanted to hold her, but now was not the time or place and it may not ever be.

Emily along with all her pain felt those butterflies when he again called her by her first name. _I don't even think he realized he did. _She thought.

* * *

Emily had quite a bit of time at the hotel to herself. She showered, and made a few trips to the snack machine. But alone in her silence she didn't cry, she just thought and her thoughts were consuming her causing her to drift from reality. Everything went back in time and she was that girl again, the one at the gas station re-living every waking moment of that man's horrible act. When she felt her breathing start to quicken, lost in her thoughts, her attention was diverted to the room door that was clicking open and when she saw who it was she said, "Ah man, its you."

* * *

_Well I hope everyone is still enjoying the story I'm enjoying writing it! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to thank you all for your support on this story and all your wonderful ideas, reviews and reads. Thank you for the guest review that was a great idea! I think I will incorporate it into the story but not in this chapter, thanks!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Hotch saw the look in Emily's eyes as he stepped through the doorway, with that and a combination of her body language she looked as if she would shatter into a million pieces. But instead of breaking down, her words spilled out of her mouth like turpentine, Hotch was heartbroken that she sounded so disappointed to see him, but he didn't falter and said, "Who were you expecting, JJ?"

"You're a profiler and you don't know the answer to that question?" Emily said turning her back to Hotch, facing out into the darkness of the hotel window, feeling the cool blast of the air condition against her face. Emily couldn't explain why her words exited her mouth so harshly towards Hotch. He wasn't pressing, but she did find his constant presence and care unusual and un-interpretable so it was an aggravation to try to read him or understand his motives. _Can't I catch a break? _"Why are you here?" She asked quietly tilting her head down at the floor, looking slightly sideways, waiting for an answer.

"I thought that if you needed someone to talk to…" Hotch scratched his head thinking maybe he had made a bad decision, but when he didn't hear a rebuttal he was relieved.

Emily looked all the way at him this time and said, "Isn't this against Rossi's rule book or something."

Hotch smiled, setting his go bag down, realizing that he wasn't going to get kicked out and he said, "Yeah, but I am the Unit Chief and I told the team that I needed to have a private conversation with you about your behavior and how it's affecting your job. I think that will keep them at bay for awhile."

Emily smiled back at him, "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. Well I think I'll change and check the weather." He said turning on the light to the bathroom. He watched as Emily nodded her head and turned back around.

Emily heard the bathroom door shut behind her and she couldn't help but smile, she almost giggled audibly at the image she just pictured in her mind. She reprimanded herself for even thinking of her supervisor changing his clothes, and then she wondered what he would look like when he exited the bathroom. Emily walked over to the dresser, grabbed remote and sat down on the edge of her bed where she could catch Hotch as he walked out of the bathroom.

She turned the T.V. on and felt butterflies start flittering in her stomach, as she waited anxiously. She heard the bathroom door open, and a smile filtered across her face, and she felt her cheeks blush. Emily looked back down at the floor trying to hide her smile by biting her lip, _Emily pull yourself together. _

Hotch noticed the change in Emily's behavior as he walked out of the bathroom, and was glad to see that she seemed almost happy, but he wasn't quite sure why.

"Here." Emily said tossing the remote to his bed, trying to avoid all thoughts of checking him out. Then she turned on her knees and crawled to the top of her bed, nestling under hte covers.

Hotch caught himself staring at her back side and forced his eyes towards the television as he walked to his bed. When he was done checking the weather he turned off the T.V. and turned on the lamp by his bed. "I was thinking of driving I-95 tomorrow and checking out some of the different rest areas of the most recent crime scenes. Would you like to go with me instead of staying at the police station?"

_No, I want to go home and never think about this again. I wish I had never looked into the case. _Emily turned her back to Hotch and let a tear roll down her cheek. One minute she was happy and secure, the next she was an emotional mess. It was becoming something she couldn't control.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She said.

Hotch could tell that she was thinking about it again, the change in her voice and body language was obvious, especially to a profiler.

"That's the third time you've called me that today." She said, almost trying to change the subject.

"What?" Hotch said, trying to think of what he called her.

"Emily. You've called me Emily three times today."

"I'm sorry." Hotch felt bad that he had broke that professional barrier, making her feel uncomfortable in his presence, or so he thought unitl...

"Don't apologize, I like it." Emily said. Something about him saying her name, made him feel closer to her and more comfortable. It also showed that he cared and it had been a long time since she had felt someone care for her the way Hotch had in just a matter of two days.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hotch said, he was expecting a harsh reply from her but he didn't get one. Instead he heard a mumble but couldn't make it out. He waited a moment and said, "Did you say something?"

"It was just sex." She said almost inaudibly.

Hotch felt a knife rip through his heart. It was so much more than sex; it is a violation of her security, self esteem, and confidence while it simultaneously destroys your perception on life, stealing from you everything that is good and pure. "Emily, what that man did to you wasn't just sex. He threatened your life while stealing a piece of you and taking it for himself. He made you feel dirty, exposed, vulnerable, and embarrassed. And for you, whether you admit it or not it has destroyed a part of your life, because for all these years you never told anyone and because you never told anyone you tried to convince yourself that it was no big deal and hid it in your subconscious…"

"Stop, please. I can't Hotch, not now." Emily said with a shaky voice.

Hotch immediately felt bad for profiling her. _Can't I just be a normal person? Why do I have to be such a profiler when I want to just be her friend? I have no chance of getting close now, not after I broke down her emotions and laid them on the table for her, that was the last thing she needed. _Without saying another word he turned out the light and got underneath the covers.

He laid there, in the darkness, unable to sleep. He longed to be close to Emily to be her comfort, but he didn't know how and that frustrated him. He tried to make sense of his emotions, and feelings for her but that frustrated him even more.

Frequently he looked at her bed and thought of crawling in next her, telling her everything will be okay. They were so close yet so far away.

Two hours had passed and for the first time since they had stopped speaking she began to stir. He paid close attention and it wasn't long before the whimpers began. He sat up in bed and pulled the covers off of him, swinging his feet onto the floor. He paused considering whether he should get up or not and for the moment he sat observing, not wanting to wake her up.

Emily began to roll from side to side. Hotch flipped on the light so he could see her better. It wasn't long before she started fighting the comforter and he noticed her face was glistening with trace amounts of sweat and her stray, strands of hair were matted to the sides of her face. She was alone and helpless. He wanted to help her but still he restrained himself thinking that the dream would pass but he was wrong.

Emily's legs started kicking. Faintly at first she said, "Help, please." Then there were whimpers followed by a louder, "No, stop." Her breathing became intense as if she was trying to catch her breath and her hands clinched the comforter and then she started screaming, "I like it! Okay I like it! Just stop please!" Now she was crying.

When she started yelling Hotch bolted from his bed and started calling her name, "Emily! Wake up! Emily it's a dream!" Her hands started hitting him and he grabbed her wrists gently, trying to keep them from swarping his face. The physical contact between her and Hotch caused Emily's eyes to burst open.

Hotch caught her gaze and said, "It's okay, it's me. You're safe." He pushed back a few strands of her matted hair.

Emily was embarrassed, but in that moment of fear she needed someone. She clinched the front of his white shirt and pulled herself into him and cried, "I'm sorry. You were right. Everything you said was right. He did make me feel that way."

Hotch rubbed his hand down the back of her ponytail, while the other arm, held her into him. "I'm sorry it happened to you, I wish I could have been there for you."

"You are now." Emily said through her tears.

Hotch leaned against the headboard holding on to Emily as she rested in his chest. It was there she cried herself back to sleep, in the comfort of Hotch's embrace. That was how they stayed til morning.

When dawn began to creep through the window Emily started waking up. She woke before Hotch and sneaked out of bed. When she was safely on the floor, without waking him up, she pulled the covers up on his body and went to take a shower.

When she exited the shower her hair was soaking wet and she was wearing black cotton shorts and a white cotton shirt, for it was still early and she didn't have to be ready just quite yet. She walked out into the room and Hotch was gone. Un-alarmed she figured he went to get breakfast and few minutes later she found her assumption was correct.

It sounded like he was kicking the door, so Emily looked through the peep hole and saw a Hotch fumbling for his keycard with his hands full of just about everything they had to offer at the continental breakfast. Quickly she opened the door and helped him into the room, "Wow, are you hungry or couldn't you decide what you wanted to eat?"

"I didn't know what you liked, so I just grabbed everything and thought we could share." Hotch said, setting down cups of juice and plates of food. When he looked up to Emily he was captured by her casual sexiness. Her face beamed with delight at the unusual behavior of her Unit Chief. "So what would you like?"

Emily walked up and said, "That double chocolate chip muffin is calling my name." She picked up the muffin and started peeling the paper from its edges when she randomly apologized for last night. "Hotch, I'm sorry about last night." The truth was she was embarrassed and admitting that took a great deal of humbling, so she mustered what she could and said, "The truth is, I'm embarrassed for how I acted, and I should have been able to control my emotions better, I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'm not a weak person."

"You are anything but weak and Emily it was nothing you could control. I'm just glad I was there for you. Now eat up and I'm going to go get my shower."

"Gladly."

For a moment they became entranced by one another, as if time stopped. Their bodies wanted to move towards one another but they refrained. There almost seemed to be a forward tilt in their bodies and about the time Hotch opened his mouth to say something a car horn honked outside, disrupting the moment. The two of them let out a breath, and almost laughed, Emily gave him a curious glance and then Hotch walked off towards the restroom.

Emily walked towards the window and looked out. She saw a white Toyota Corolla parked outside with a man in a flannel shirt and jeans walking towards the front of the building. She didn't think anything of it and walked back over to the table of food.

* * *

It was getting late in the day. Hotch and Emily were going to one more rest area before heading back.

During the day Hotch noticed Emily's behavior became more cautious and tense. Now she was looking out the passenger side window, staring into the deepest parts of the side mirror. "Is everything okay, you've been looking into that mirror for the last 50 miles?"

Emily sat back into her seat. "No, it's just that this morning I saw a white Toyota Corolla at the hotel and today I keep thinking that I see glimpses of it, but I think I'm just off my rocker and everything has me on edge, because of this case."

"This might sound like a random thought but were you standing next to JJ at the press conference?"

"Uh…yeah." Emily heard Hotch's breathing get deeper and she knew that he was getting mad. "I'm sorry…I…"

Hotch didn't want to hear her apologies but said, "Is it possible that the rapist would recognize you if he saw you on T.V. ?"

Emily thought back to what she looked like when she was 19. There wasn't much difference from now and then, "I guess the possibility is there." She said sort of shrugging her shoulders.

The next thing she knew Hotch slammed his fist down on the steering wheel, "Damn it! Do you think it could be him?" Hotch said angrily.

Emily jumped and was taken back by his response. At first she felt she was in trouble but then she saw the look of fear in his eyes, that they actually might be in some kind of danger. "I don't know, maybe."

"Did any of the victims remember seeing cars at the rest areas?"

"No, they were the only cars in the parking lot."

That made Hotch feel a little better, but now he was on edge, constantly looking through every mirror. It could be nothing but yet it could be something.

* * *

They arrived at the last rest area. It was just before dusk set in. The agents exited their vehicle and carefully observed the area. "I have an idea." Emily blurted looking at the set of woods behind the restrooms and dog walking area. Hotch followed her eagerly as she explained. "If the un-sub isn't parking in the parking lots he has to be parking somewhere and watching from a distance, waiting for the right victim. My guess is that he is parking beyond the woods."

"Emily that's a good idea but maybe we better get a chopper and look tomorrow."

"Hotch I'm not going to gallivanting through the woods, but there is just enough light that if we stand at the edge of the tree line maybe we can see the light on the other side, that is if he's not walking a long distance or the woods aren't too thick."

"I think you're on to something, the woods as a background is something in common with each rest area." Hotch said catching up to the fast paced Emily. "Emily slow down, were not in a hurry." She glanced back at him and smiled. "What was that for?" He asked for the funny, girlish look she gave him.

"I love it when you say my name." She said and turned around and kept walking. They arrived at the edge of the woods. Emily took a few steps in.

"Emily." Hotch said in his demanding voice, his tone tellig her not to go any further.

"Don't Emily me." Another scan into the woods and she saw something move, "Hey! Whose there! FBI!" Emily yelled drawing her gun.

* * *

_Sort of a long one but I hope you all enjoyed it! _


	5. Chapter 5

_This will be the last chapter for this story. _

_I apologize in advance if you think Hotch is a little out of character, but I tried to portray him in a way that would seem real and very meaningful. One of my favorite episodes is "100" where Hotch shows all his emotions and I wanted some of that in this. _

_I hope you all enjoy, you all have encouraged me and gave me some wonderful ideas for my story! Thank you all so much for everything you have done, you all help me get through my day!_

_This has a little more of what Hotch sees and feels as things happen._

_My cup runneth over! Enjoy!_

* * *

Hotch drew his gun following Emily's lead, she was quick into the woods.

Emily was sure there was someone in front of her, running away from them. At first glimpse she noticed jeans and a dark patterned shirt. As she ran into the woods it became noticeably darker, diminishing her visibility of who she assumed was the un-sub. She switched on her light and stopped, scanning the area.

Hotch stood next to her shining his light as well. "Do you see anything?" He asked.

"I did, but not now." She said disappointed. The adrenaline in her body was almost forcing her to keep running, but she had to keep her wits about her, making sure there was someone out there. For a moment she doubted herself, standing in the woods, waiting for something to emerge, _did I see something? Was he real? Pull it together Emily. _

Emily moved her light, watching it creep in and out of the trees when suddenly she saw him. The light caught his movements and he was off again. "There he is!"

"Go! Go!" Hotch said, encouraging Emily, giving her the opportunity to take him down.

Emily ran swiftly through the woods, dodging in and out of trees while hurdling logs and other forest structures. Her own endurance surprised her, but then she knew it was from the adrenaline pumping through her body. Without a Kevlar it made it much easier to run. Her arms pumped quickly at her sides, increasing her speed. The un-sub darted abruptly right; Emily turned chasing him farther, but the farther she ran the more apparent it was that he wasn't there anymore.

Emily's chest was tight and heavy as she came to a stop. Now that she was standing still she tried catching her breath as the muscles in her legs throbbed and ached from over exertion. Hurriedly she scanned her light throughout the woods watching it dance eerily in and out of the trees, casting ghostly shadows. There was no one there. "Hotch I think we've lost him."

Emily turned around behind her and Hotch wasn't there. Fear ran over her body, the one thing that made her feel safe was gone. "Hotch! Are you there?" The woods were silent and as she looked around it became evident that she was lost as daylight diminished to twilight.

She spun herself around looking for Hotch or any sign of him, listening intently. There wasn't a bird that chirped or leaf that rustled, everything had become still as if it went into hiding. All at once a cool breeze swept through the trees, sending goose bumps all over her body. Time seemed to have stop, "Hotch." She said in an almost whisper as terror began to consume her, smothering out all other feelings.

It was happening again, she was alone and vulnerable and just before she panicked, she managed to pull herself together. She breathed deeply a few times and swallowed back a few tears. She brought up her gun and started scanning the woods with her light. Nothing came into view as she made a complete circle and just as she was about to start walking in some random direction, she heard a noise in the distance, located in front of her.

"Hello?" Emily walked carefully and slowly towards it. She gripped her gun tightly, as the sweat from nervousness began to form under her palms. Her heart was pounding rapidly. _Hotch where are you at? Please let it be you. _The certainty of chasing after the un-sub was gone, she wasn't sure if she was going to run into Hotch or the un-sub, so she had to be mindful of her actions, almost hesitant. "Aaron?" She called, it was the first time she had called him by his name, and it felt good, now she just wished she would get a response. "Aaron, are you there?"

The commotion grew a little louder and in all the rustling she thought she heard a grunt, but her light didn't allow her enough visibility to see in front of her very far, then she saw a small florescent light turn on. When the light was on, it moved to a tree branch where it was hung on a limb. "Hello?" Emily took a few more steps, "Is somebody there?"

The light was quite a few yards away and she approached slowly. When she was closer she heard more grunting, but she couldn't see anything, even with her own light. Finally she was just a few feet away and the florescent camping lantern lit up a bare spot on the ground. "Aaron?" She said. The grunting started again and she shined her light in front of her and saw him. Hotch was tied to a tree with duck tape over his mouth, his eyes were trying to warn her, but he was too late.

Emily was focused on Hotch, once she had him in her sights she didn't see or hear the un-sub come up beside her. Just as she took off to set Hotch loose, a foot came down across her forearms sending the gun flying out of her hands.

* * *

Hotch had stayed close to Emily, not letting her out of his sight. He followed when she turned sharply right, and he too realized they had lost the un-sub, but he was unaware the un-sub had hid behind a big tree, letting them run by so he could sneak up on them. Right before they had come to a stop, Hotch started to slow down and in that moment he felt a hand come across his mouth, silencing any noise he tried to make.

"If you're quiet I won't kill her." He whispered in Hotch's ear, while holding a gun pointed in Emily's direction right in front of Hotch's face.

Hotch thought he could fight him, in fact he was pretty sure he could take him, but not without risking Emily's life so he complied and let the guy lead him around the area where Emily had come to a stop.

When Emily was out of their sight, the butt of the gun made blunt force contact with his head, knocking him unconscious.

Hotch woke up to his name being called. He was bound to a tree, with about an 8 inch diameter, bound by his wrists with duck tape. Shortly after he became conscious he saw Emily's light sweeping through the woods. He tried to talk, but his mouth was hindered by duck tape as well. He started making noise and kicking his feet, in hopes of Emily hearing him.

Hotch soon saw another light, close proximity to him, very close, only about twenty feet as he looked more intently. He watched the figure of the un-sub hang the light on the tree, and then he move out of the light waiting for Emily.

Hotch pulled hard on the tree, by which he was bound. It shook the leaves violently as he tried to get free. He couldn't let Emily get raped again.

Finally he saw Emily and he knew the un-sub's plan. It was to be entertainment, for Hotch, set up like a stage. He waited for Emily's light to reach him and when it did he tried to give her a warning with his eyes, but it was to no avail, before Emily could react the un-sub brought his leg down on her forearms sending the gun out of her hand. Now all Hotch could do was watch.

He saw the un-sub struggle with her to the ground. Emily was kicking him, and punching him in the face. Hotch saw him raise the knife, he tried to pull his hands free from the tree, but he couldn't. It gave a little bit, but not enough. Soon he saw the knife come down swiftly and he thought it would be the end, but it was only the beginning. The knife slit her blouse open, and she yelled as it nicked the top part of her neck.

It was torture for Hotch, especially when Emily started yelling, "Please! Stop!" He watched her trying to scoot away from the un-sub, digging her heels tinto the ground. Un-fortunately for Emily the un-sub was burly and the weight of him, on top of her, restricted her movement. Hotch saw her hands cover her naked breasts after he ripped the knife between the cups of her bra, this too let out another yell from Emily as the blade once again scathed her body.

"Let me go! Please! Aaron!" She yelled with tears coming through her cries.

Hotch pulled and yanked on his wrists, with each pull he felt the tape starting to give. _Hang on Emily, hang on. _With each noise Emily made and with every struggle of her body he was becoming more enraged, feeling as if he was living the nightmare with her. This man was ripping clothes off the woman he had fallen for, he was touching her, sucking her neck, and making her squirm with his repulsive actions. His beautiful Emily was again being violated by a man who had in some ways ruined her life.

"No!" She screamed and he undid her pants, "Let me go!" Hotch saw Emily's hands move to the man's shoulders trying to push him off of her but she couldn't, so she moved her hands downward trying to keep his hands from undoing her pants and that's when he brought the knife down and ran it across the middle of her stomach. Emily screamed again, thankfully it was only a superficial wound, but it only heightened the extreme amount of anguish and horror that had consumed her.

Hotch struggled more pulling and pulling. He put his feet against the base of the tree and pushed out hoping that his body strength would break the duck tape. He looked towards Emily and saw the man trying to jerk her pants down, while she tried to keep pulling them up. Emily was fighting against her vulnerability, trying desperately to keep what modesty she had left, before being totally exposed and humiliated in front of Hotch. Every so often Hotch noticed Emily's eyes looking in his direction, pleading for help yet at the same time he would see a hint of embarrassment.

The un-sub started un-doing his own pants and his moment of vulnerability Emily tried to get her knees in front of him, to get out from underneath him, but he stabbed the knife in her thigh ceasing any movement.

Hotch heard her scream again and started feeling the duck tape rip. When he looked in her direction he saw a glimpse of the knife sticking out of her leg. He saw her reach for it, but the un-sub grabbed it and this time he was ready to complete the deed.

Without a moment's notice, Hotch saw him thrust inside of her and he noticed Emily's hands dig into the ground.

Hotch's arms were straining and the pressure he was putting on his knees was painful, but in that moment he couldn't feel it. He was determined to get free. His muscles were just about to cramp when he fell back violently, ripping the duck tape in half. He pulled the duck tape off his mouth.

Hotch jumped to his feet and grabbed the back of the un-sub's shirt jerking him backwards, off of Emily. The un-sub came at Hotch with a knife and Hotch stopped his arms and pushed him into the woods, out of the light.

Emily rolled on her side, pulling up her pants. Her body felt weak and tired. She heard the struggle in the darkness and all she could do was hope. Once again she was beginning to feel safe, knowing that Hotch would defeat him, but yet some doubt started to creep in and the pain started to re-enter her body. Her stomach stung with pain and the puncture wound in her thigh throbbed, pumping out her warm blood. She crossed her arm over her chest and felt the blood that had oozed from the cut on her neck. Frantically she tried to pull her shirt back together, holding tightly to the two pieces of material.

After she had barely pulled herself together she heard grunts from both men as they continued to struggle. She knew which ones were Hotch's and she cringed with every one, then it was silent. With the silence came a torment, of who would walk into the light. She heard the footsteps and started pushing herself away from it, "Aaron?" Emily didn't hear a response and she started crawling away digging her nails into the ground and trying to get on her knees. "Get away!" She yelled. She felt someone put their arms around her and she started screaming then she met his eyes.

"Emily, it's me. It's over. You're okay." Came the words from the ever familiar voice.

Momentarily Emily's fear took over and she thought the un-sub was coming after her, but when Hotch made contact with her and met her eyes, she saw he was okay.

"Aaron?" Emily grabbed her shirt again and held it together tightly while crawling into Hotch's arms.

"I'm here Emily. He's dead. He won't hurt you anymore." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you." She wispered.

Hotch felt her clutch his jacket and he pulled her in closer.

"Don't let me go." Emily pleaded.

Really for the first time Emily admitted to needing him, and in those words he felt and heard the fear radiating through the tone in her voice. "I won't. I promise." He said softly with a few tears trickling out of his eyes. Yes he had stopped it, but he didn't totally keep him from hurting her and that pained him.

"Get me out of here." Emily whispered, burying her face in his chest, while it also served the purpose of hiding her exposed torso.

Hotch supported her body, under the bend of her knees and around the upper part of her back. He stood up; knowing roughly which direction to walk out and he carried her. "I will baby. We're leaving." _I just called her baby, she may slap me for that later, but I'm not about to let her walk away from me. I love her and I'm going to show her that the best way I know how. For once she's opened up enough to show how much she needs me and I'm going to be there for her._

Emily wrapped her arms around him, holding herself onto him. _He saved me, he didn't leave me and he didn't give up. Baby? Did I hear that right? _She started to see how much he cared and yet she felt the same for him, "Don't leave me." She whispered with a quivering voice.

Hotch felt her tremble in his grasp. "I'm here Emily and I'm not going anywhere." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Almost immediately after his gentle kiss Emily thought about being alone in her apartment and thought maybe it could happen again if he wasn't with her. "I don't want to go home by myself. I'm scared." Emily uttered with a weary an exhausted voice, her words barely carrying to Hotch's ears.

"I'll stay with you as long as you need." Hotch looked at her frail body that he was carrying out of the woods. He noticed her eyes were closed as she continued to constantly press into him. When a few moments passed the images of the un-sub harming her and her lifeless, nude body lying in the woods flashed in front of him. Every day he sees pictures of people who have been brutally murdered and left like animals for nature to take care of, and the thought of that happening to Emily was more than he could bare. The tears fell slowly down his face, rolling off his chin, the thoughts of losing Emily and her being absent from his life was something he couldn't accept. When Hotch finally made it to the tree line he felt her arms fall from around him. At first he was alarmed but then he realized that she had just passed out from exhaustion.

He couldn't hold it back anymore the weight of his emotions was something he could no longer control. He dropped to his knees and cried into her. He hadn't felt this way since Haley was killed and even thing he cried for her suffering and cried because she was gone. It was unexplainable to him how even now one woman's suffering could emanate into to him so deeply. He loved Hayley but he had come to love Emily. He wanted to make everything better and he would go to the end of the world to do it. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, lighting the area and he saw the fair face of the one he had fallen for. He sniffled away the tears and said, "I love you Emily."

With that said he stood up and walked easily to the car, guided by the moonlight and said, "Let's go home."

* * *

_Well I hope you all enjoyed! It was really hard to write this chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't let anybody down!_

_This will complete the story!_


End file.
